Vegetables
Vegetables '''are a type of Homegrown Food grown from Vegetable Seeds planted in a pet's garden. These seeds can be purchased at the Garden Store. After planting, it takes 24 hours for the vegetable to grow. After the 24 hours a player can either pull the vegetable out of the ground or let it sit in the ground for extra days. If you leave a vegetable for a few days in the ground, it will grow and grow up to Extra large. But don't leave it too long on the ground or it will rot. Once you have harvested your vegetable, you can sell it, eat it, or keep it around as a trophy. Vegetables do not go rotten once they are in your inventory. It is inadvisable to eat a vegetable, since you can sell them for a lot of money and then buy cheaper food that fills your health up for less cost. Different types of Vegetables These are all the homegrown vegetables in the game. HG-Beetroot.png|Homegrown Beetroot HG-Cabbage.png|Homegrown Cabbage HG-Carrot.png|Homegrown Carrot Average homegrown cinderella pumpkin.png|Homegrown Cinderella Pumpkin g_homegrown_cute_moody_ghost.png|Homegrown Cute Moody Ghost VS_homegrown_happy_moody_ghost.png|Homegrown Happy Moody Ghost gigantic_homegrown_jungle_mushroom.png|Homegrown Jungle Mushroom HG-Petdrake.png|Homegrown Petdrake HG-Pumpkin.png|Homegrown Pumpkin VS_homegrown_sad_moody_ghost.png|Homegrown Sad Moody Ghost HG-Sweetheart-Root.png|Homegrown Sweetheart Root HG-Turnip.png|Homegrown Turnip Rotten Vegetables You will get a rotten vegetable if you leave a vegetable in the ground for a certain amount of time. This is completely random - even if your vegetable has not reached maximum size, it can still be rotten, and the longer you wait the better the odds it will get rotten. Unfortunately, it is impossible to tell if a vegetable is rotten if it is still in the ground. The only way to tell is to pull up the vegetable. Despite this, rotten vegetables are still considered food - you can fish for them in pet society or feed them to you or your friends' pets. They only restore 1% health and can only be sold for 1 coin. So remember to harvest your vegetables as soon as possible! Time vs Size Chart For each extra day you leave the vegetable in the ground, you have a chance that the vegetable will either get bigger in size or go rotten. The maximum number of days seems to be 11 before it goes completely rotten. This is a rough estimate - sometimes a vegetable will 1) not advance to the next size 2) skip ahead two sizes or 3) go rotten. This chart also tells you how much health you get back for each size stage. the biggest size now for vegetables has been change to large Resale Values When harvesting vegetables you will get different amounts of coins, paw points and recycle points, depending on the size and type of the vegetable. All vegetables except for the Sweetheart Root have the below values. The only rare vegetable is the '''Sweetheart Root and it has different resale values than the rest of the vegetables. Recycling points are X6 of the price, the actual price is for example 104.33 or in a rare vegetable 135.66, the game rounds up to the lowest whole number. And if you want to know the possible buying price if shops where to sell vegetables just X3 of the resell price, for example a gigantic sweetheart root would cost 1136 in a shop. Category:Garden Category:Homegrown Food